


She Would Make A Scene For it All To Be

by NidoranDuran



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Facials, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Zelda's had no time for sex in her very busy studies, but when she bends over her her desk, Link decides to make a move to show her, and the pent up princess isn't ready for what awakens in her when he does. Anonymous commission





	She Would Make A Scene For it All To Be

"Link, wait, this isn't the time t--oh, goddess!" From the first stroke of Link's hips driving his thick cock forward into her needy hole, Zelda was filled with a lot of messy feelings she had absolutely no idea what to do about. Bent over her desk, she wasn't ready for what filled her , what began to take firm hold, bucking greedily forward in the pace of something unexpected and wild. "That was my virginity!" It was a weak argument against it, and already her voice faltered. She really hadn't been expecting the suddenness of Link ripping at her tight blank pants and sinking his cock into her like he did, but as he pushed into her, everything just snapped into focus without warning, and the feelings took immediate, wild hold.

Zelda's commitment to tapping into the power of the goddess and understanding the world before her contributed to a lot of things that proved to be some kind of a problem or another for the princess, leading to a very sheltered life where she didn't really have time to find out much about things like sex. She was a long way from needing to know anything about sex, and she had more important things to study, even as Link so incredulously remarked on how pent up she clearly was. "This isn't the time," she had told him, only to bend forward over her desk to look for something, completely unaware that her round, shapely ass was now positioned right toward Link.

Link did what he had to do. Mainly, to rip her pants and slam his cock into her waiting pussy, deflowering her with one firm stroke and beginning to pound forward, hammering into the princess and taking the chance before him. Zelda's gasps of raw panic were a sign of her weakening sense of how to deal with him from the start, as the pleasure hit Zelda hard and she found that she wasn't the least bit ready to deal with everything that hit her, every sensation coming on fast and wild, driving her into completely senseless, desperate surrender.

The hands on her hips and the wild fervor of senseless thrusts shook Zelda down to her core, and she wondered how to deal with everything he hit her with so quickly, really not capable of handling what he could do to her and how much she was vulnerable now against all of his intentions. Link showed off a side of himself that was more than a little bit frightening, and more than that, there was just too much here she didn't have the least fucking sense to deal with. It felt good, though. Maybe too good. "is this what sex feels like?" she whined, shuddering under the sloppy pressures building stronger and hotter inside of her now. She wished she understood how to deal with it.

Link didn't respond, just kept thrusting into her. There was no reason to talk now, no reason to do anything but keep up the frantic pace of fucking Zelda into learning. There wasn't much that Zelda could do to deny how good this felt, her throbbing, aching body giving in to the desire, to growing feelings of lust and frustration that came on faster and wilder with each pass. He was focused, firm, wildly fucking into her a sense of understanding and surrender, an acceptance that Zelda couldn't fight. She gave in to it, shuddering in the raw, embarrassed heat of a situation without any sense or reason. Just thrusts. Just careless,steady pumps into her pussy, as her hands fumbled across the table and she tried to steady herself against the growing tide of pressure and heat threatening to undo any sense of focus she had.

Everything about this wild and feverish bliss left the confused and needy princess in a world she didn't know how to deal with, not used to any of it and stuck now in the realization that there was nothing that would help her now. She was stuck here, sinking into this grinding heat, a deeper sense of need that wore at her thoughts, dragged down what she was holding onto and making her give in to the endless, powerful sensations threatening to undo her. She didn't know how to control this descent, didn't know how to hold onto anything sensible and decent.

But she learned.

Zelda wasn't prepared to, but as Link's cock pounded into her faster and needier with each stroke, she found that she was definitely coming around to learning lessons of some kind, finding out what was going on and giving in to the ravenous swell of feelings getting stronger and more chaotic inside of her as she let them conquer her. Faster she moved, not sure how to deal with the feelings that surged up to the forefront. Hot, irresistible cravings induced feelings that couldn't be stopped now, and Zelda could feel herself slide deeper into the haze of his control with each step, less and less capable of handling him.

Generally too busy to even self-explore and experiment with herself, Zelda wasn't the least bit ready for the rush of a sudden orgasm tearing at her. It just happened, snagging at her throat with a needy gasp and sending unexpected surges of heat rushing through her, igniting inside of her a swell of something powerful and wild, so mad and so hot that she didn't have a damn hope of containing herself now, just giving in completely. "Link!" she shrieked, the climax tearing through her with a speed and a hunger that only left her more startled and helpless as Link jammed his hips forward with one hard, firm thrust into desperation and disaster. He came inside of her, and every drop of hot spunk pumping into the princess felt like it flipped a switch in her mind, felt like she was lost now to what followed.

But Link didn't stop. He drew back from her pussy a little bit, took a moment to gather his breath, and then got to fucking her even harder. Zelda shrieked in surprise as he went on without warning, giving her no words or explanation for what he was doing as he pounded vigorously forward, as he fucked into her a sense of surrender and acceptance so gleeful and misaimed that she stood no chance of handling it. "I never knew it could feel this good," she whined, looking back over her shoulder, only to see Link deep in focus and wasting no time on anything that wasn't fucking her raw.

Link wasn't one for words on a good day. He didn't pay any worries to what he was doing as he fucked Zelda raw, he just kept moving and focusing on making the most of this opportunity, pounding into her a sense of understanding and surrender getting hotter and messier as she let it take hold of her, let it creep across her thoughts and wear down her understanding of the situation before her. It didn't stop, but that was exactly what made it so exciting, what drove Link into the depths of fervor and ferocity that guided him. He simply knew he wanted to fuck Zelda into squealing, mad submission, and he was unafraid of pushing on to impose that upon her, to keep fucking her faster, wilder, losing sight of everything that wasn't the focused madness now of pounding into Zelda the sweetest of desperations.

With the trembling afterglow still holding onto her so powerfully and so desperately. Zelda's whole body felt sensitive after the orgasm that rattled her, and now as Link pounded into her again, the ferocious swell of pure desperation pushed her into a state of maddened desperation, finding less and less ability to focus and control her downward spiral as she gave in like she did, falling into the haze of his treatment and learning that the only thing awaiting her at the end of this madness was surrender. Zelda's whole body throbbed with the lust of acceptance, and she didn't understand how anything could feel this good, but she did understand that she wanted more of it. All of it, even. Non-stop, aching desperation and the molten thrill of letting completely go.

"Fuck me, Link," she gasped, head rolling back, her hips starting to shove back, pressing her round ass against his lap as she pursued every last shred of indulgence she could find. There was no glory to be found in what she was doing, in pleading for his cock. For him to fuck her. She knew this was a wild departure from everything decent and sane she'd been holding onto, but it didn't matter now. Nothing mattered. "Your cock is so incredible, I can't believe how much of a fool I was!" Merciless thrusts kept up without any shred of hesitation, keeping up the wild thrill of fucking Zelda into submission. She went happily, eagerly, lost to the sweet excitement of feeling him ravage her, craving the idea of finding solace in the way he could take her and ruin her.

Still giving nothing but grunts and groans, Link focused solely on doing working his most depraved pleasures upon Zelda, carelessly pursuing the heat and excitement of a delight that would not quit. Back and forth he heaved, feverish in the downward approach driving him further into endless excitement, a swell of pleasure only getting bolder as he continued to teach her body something that she'd never find in a book. Something she needed to learn about, and which surged through her with fiery bliss, a joy throbbing carelessly across every inch of her body now. He could feel her bending under his will, feel her shifting to his desires and embracing what he subjected her to as he pounded away so mercilessly, fucking into Zelda the sweet bliss of a surrender only getting stronger with each pass.

The poor, heaving wreck made of the princess was a sight to behold, as Zelda whined louder under the torrent of pleasure threatening to unravel her, hitting in waves of spectacular heat and a desire that knew no end. Zelda knew she was losing ground here, but she didn't feel like that was a bad thing, didn't have a chance to process anything that wasn't the raw pleasure tearing at her body. She just knew she needed to keep going, not only because this was a learning experience, but because it felt incredible, because it changed her perceptions of everything she thought she knew and understood about sex.

"Please, fill me again. I-I love sex, I want to feel more of it! Fill me, I'm begging you! Link!" Zelda's expression turned lurid as she hit her peak again, this time a bit more aware of what she felt but no less prepared for it as her eyes rolled back and her tongue flopped out of her mouth, expressing something that she knew was sinfully over the line, but she was too worn down and blissed out to mind now, as Link pumped her full of cum once more, his load filling Zelda and giving her the vulgar, salty treat she craved so badly.

Riding high now on the smug delight of knowing she was in so deep, Link didn't feel patient enough to give Zelda any time to relax. He turned her around to face toward him, and she found herself staring down his huge, aching cock, still rock hard before her hungry gaze after two huge loads. He wanted to see how she'd react before he did anything else, figuring he could scope the process out once he knew what she was feeling next, but he wasn't ready for what a fucked silly Zelda would do.

Not thinking about anything other than lust now, innate submission and surrender came on quickly. She shoved forward without any real sense of what was happening, sucking the cock into her mouth and going right to work on him. No warning, no sense, just a greedy shove forward, starting to slobber all over his dick with needy, reckless motions that left a startled and surprised Link almost stumbling back, not prepared for how she threw herself into this and what she did. He didn't stop her, though. He couldn't. This was progress, and Link wanted to see how fart he could take it and what she would do given the time to work through these lusts herself. Her head bobbed without any clear direction or sense, and Zelda quickly realized she didn't know the first thing about sucking cock, but the time to stop had already passed, and she felt like she was committed now, no matter what.

Reckless motions back and forth were nice, but Zelda wanted to find more. She drew back from his dick a moment to grab hold of it, and began to kiss all over the engorged cock head. "I've never been overcome by one single feeling so much in my life," she whined, licking his dick all over, worshiping his cock with all the sloppy inexperience of someone who wanted to please and wasn't happy to let her lack of any clear idea how stop her. "I want more of it. I want to fuck all the time, Link. I want to feel your dick inside of me constantly." She spoke in between wild slobberings all over his dick, continuing to lose herself harder to the temptation.

Link just stood there eagerly, watching as Zelda remained bent forward, slurping on his dick, taking it back into her mouth and sucking harder on it while she leaned forward, her hips wiggling. He couldn't see his cum dripping from her pussy, but he knew it was there, running down her thighs and making a mess of her. There was no reason not to keep going now, and he held back only to let Zelda set the pace of her own frantic descent, watching her deprave herself for his enjoyment as she became a raw, wanton sexual creature incapable of controlling herself, fulfilling the most wicked fantasies he'd ever enjoyed.

Impulse and instinct drove Zelda. For a woman of reason and brilliance like her, to do so felt so strange, almost wrong, but knowledge wouldn't help her here, and in fact, she could already feel the ways in which it was failing her. She had no logical reason to take his cock into her throat, and it was to her benefit not to, and yet the urge took her, and she happily slurped Link's cock down deeper, gagging on his shaft, feeling it push into her throat and trigger all manner of things that should have been warnings, and yet Zelda had never felt more alive than she did now, continuing to deepthroat him and fuck her face down onto his cock, drooling all over his shaft and making a big mess of everything.

Back and forth her head moved, the motions starting to find the faintest bit of grace as she learned fast on the job how to handle link and how to deal with his big dick and the growing swells of utter desperation, an ecstasy that could not be tamed. Unrelenting, desperate feelings ached through her body, and the idea of letting go only felt sweeter as it conquered her thoughts like this. Link's huge dick was so perfect for learning and losing herself, and she wasn't afraid of letting go now, of finding herself and exploring her deepest wants. Everything Zelda did felt like the perfect show now of utter chaos, of a surrender too sweet and raw to handle.

With no reason to stop, Zelda kept sucking, servicing Link's cock with all the sloppy lusts and hungers that she could muster. It felt so wild, so misaimed and wanton, and the idea of giving in like this only got more intense as she let it. Back and forth she move,d revering his cock, gagging and slobbering all over it, falling deep into the wanton depths of feelings fully beyond sense now. Zelda was lost to everything ruling her now, and the raw excitement she found in giving in became only stronger as she let it consume her fully. Wilder, faster, throwing herself into this need, the ecstasy would not quit, and Zelda was happy to burn under this thrill.

Link couldn't handle it. He groaned, bucked, hips finally coming to life as he drew back, surprising Zelda, who opened her mouth to speak only to end up taking a load right into the back of her mouth, startled by the eruption of hot cum gushing forward, the panic and heat of suddenly taking a facial, the salty hit on her tongue startling her almost as much as the volume of his third load, which splattered all over her face. Zelda took it though, lips remaining parted, until his every drop was spent. she swallowed. The idea of swallowing was a shock. A scandal. But she did it. She swallowed it all down and trembled under the heat of this crushing delight.

Zelda finally hit a moment of realization, already a ravaged mess with cum and spit in strands and splatters all over her face, her clothes damp and soiled, everything about her focused on complete frustration. She had come too far, and she knew it now, and yet all Zelda could think as she looked up at Link was how much more she wanted him. "What other ways can we do this?" she asked, ready to give in completely.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
